international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Symphony Soul Pretty Cure
Symphony Soul Pretty Cure (シンフォニーソウル プリキュア Shinfonī Souru Purikyua, Sinfonía del Alma Pretty Cure) is a Pretty Cure team, created by Anime Angel72. The series is set in the same world and year as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The series' motifs are based on music. Note: The Cure names are written the English way with first names first. Production Symphony Soul Pretty Cure was created after Anime Angel72 wanted to create her own International Cures. She wanted to do a team in her home country but seeing there was already two teams Bombers Girls and Aloha ''. So she did the next best thing she turned to her heritage in Mexico after seeing there where no Latin Cures. Story ''Symphony Soul Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Cures Selena de la Cruz (セレナ·デ·ラ··クルス Serena de ra kurusu) Selena is a hyperactive young girl into music. She and the other members of her team have there own band known as Almas Preciosas in which she is the lead singer. Her alter ego is Cure Serenata (キュアセレナータ Kyua Serenāta) and her theme color is violet. She is represented by crescent moons. She can change into two alternate forms, Sugar J-Pop (シュガーJポップ Shugā Jeipoppu) and Strawberry Rock (ストロベリー·ロック Sutoroberī Rokku). Rosalia Vega (ロザリアベガ Rozaria Bega) Rosalia is a shy young girl who is childhood friends with both Selena and Catalina. She is a a member of the band Almas Preciosas as their lead guitarist. Her alter ego is Cure Musica (キュアムシカ Kyua Mushika) and her theme color is pink. She is represented by roses. She can change into two alternate forms, Vanilla Waltz (バニラワルツ Banira Warutsu '') and '''Berry Merengue' (ベリーメレンゲ Berī Merenge) Catalina Rivera (カタリナ·リベラ Katarina Ribera) Catalina is a hotheaded young girl who is childhood friends with Selena and Rosalia. She is the drummer of the band Almas Preciosas. Her alter ego is Cure Cadencia (キュアケイデンス Kyua Keidensu '') and her theme color is red. She is represented by the sun. She can change into two alternate forms, '''Cherry Jazz' (チェリージャズ Cherī Jazu) and Candy Break Dance (キャンディーブレークダンス Kyandī Durēku Dansu) Mascots Corona (コロナ Korona) Corona is the mascot partner of the Symphony Soul Pretty Cures. She comes from the Blue Sky Kingdom and loves to play music. She is very cheerful and outgoing. She ends her sentences with "~na". Phantom Empire Malice (マリス Marisu) One of the generals of the Phantom Empire. She is the first villain to appear. When ever she summons a monster the area gets covered in black fire. Black Frost (ブラックフロスト Burakku Furosuto) One of the generals of the Phantom Empire. He is the second villain to appear. When ever he summons a monster the area gets covered in black ice. Poison (ポイズン Poizun) One of the generals of the Phantom Empire. She is the final villain to appear. When ever she summons a monster the area gets covered in spider webs. Phantom (ファントム Fantomu) He appears in the middle of the series to take the Cures out. He nearly succeeds if it wasn't for the fact the Cures gain a power up. Queen Mirage (クイーンミラージュ Kuīn Mirāju) Is the primary main antagonist in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Queen Mirage is also the ruler of the Phantom Empire. She sends the generals to defeat the Symphony Soul Pretty Cure. Minor Characters Blue (ブルー Buru) Blue is the spiritual being of Earth, who doesn't help the Cures here very much. He stays with the Japanese Pretty Cures and helps them more and gives them more attention than other Cures because of this the Hispanic Cures are sure what to think of him. International Cures Bombers Girl Pretty Cure - The Symphony Soul Cures work with the Texan Pretty Cure later in the series as the Cures go to Texas to visit Catalina's family. Happiness Charge Pretty Cure - Just like with the Aloha Pretty Cure team the Happiness Charge Cures come to help out in Episode 23 Royal Gem Pretty Cure - the British Pretty Cure team work with them as they visit Mexico as Selena and Victoria are pen pals. Locations Cancion (ソング Cancion) The setting of the series. It is a town located near the coast of Mexico. Items *'PreChanMirror' (プリチェンミラー PuriChenMirā) - The girls' transformation item. * LovePreBrace (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu) - Musica's and Cadencia's attack item. Cure Serenata had one before it got destroyed in Episode 13. * Serenata Guitarra Eléctrica (セレナータギターエレクトリカ Serenāta Gitā Erekutorika) - Cure Serenata's new weapon since Episode 14. It is shaped like an electric guitar. Trivia * This is the second series to have a music theme after Suite Pretty Cure Category:Symphony Soul Pretty Cure Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Fan Teams Category:Hispanic Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:North America Pretty Cure Category:Latin America Pretty Cure